The use of 3-phenoxypyridine and its acid addition salts in oral formulations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,169. While these oral formulations are effective in treating hippocampal dysfunction, they are nonetheless oral formulations. As such, their use may involve many of the undesirable side effects often associated with oral dosage forms, eg., gastro-intestinal problems, difficulty in swallowing, and the like.
Since many sufferers of psychological disorders are of mature age, they are particularly susceptible to one or more of these side effects. A drug delivery system which obviates the use of oral preparations is highly desirable.